Emptiness of the Heart
by Shadowbrazier
Summary: Jin has been told that Toa was the one that killed his family, and he feels that he can't forgive her. He is brought into custody and in the end may join the dragonauts, just to try and fill the void. Maybe the genius girl can make him whole again, and maybe he can do the same for her. Hiatus
1. Prologue

**Well hello any viewers of my Zero no Tsukaima and viewers of this story! I am here today to bring another story (oh joy) this time Dragonaut...err...I guess you would know that though...err forgive my stupidity...actually, doesn't matter its six o clock in the morning and I am writing a story, so I am very cranky, don't expect a miracle! Besides this is just a Prologue so no big deal right? Oh and pointing out whats already been said here, but this is a JinxSieglinde pairing. It is rated T for mild language and maybe some violence, it all depends. Umm but yeah this takes place right after Toa tells Jin that she was the on that killed his parents, only this time he doesn't rebound from it, leading to where MY story is :D now I don't imagine myself getting many views, mainly because there are only eight stories (including mine) SO thodr of you who do view, reviews are appreciated, and flames I'll happily ignore them :D I am literally still watching dragonauts as I'm watching (on episode 20) so no I'm not done watching it, but I don't really need to, now do I x3 well enough of this crap, lets get on with the prologue (it shouldn't be too long so...yay my fingers can rest) OH, but one more thing, I'm not the most dedicated person in the world, so I still don't have a regular writing schedule, so there is no telling when chapters will get put up. Okay now lets do this!**

**Disclaimer...just cause I own...nothing of dragonaut but this story...**

Prologue

A New Void

On the moon Widow is holding on to Toa, and Gio walks over to complete the exchange with Kazuki. Said person holds a menacing grin on his face.

"I can't be with you Jin." Toa spoke with sorrow,

"What do you mean, how come?" Jin asks still trying to keep a happy smile on his face.

That is when she threw him a metal ring, or half of one that is. Jin caught it and his eyes widened with shock. He went into his pocket and brought out a similar half but where as the other one said To A, this one read From Jin. All the feelings of that day rushed back to him as he tried to piece this together. Kazuki's own eyes had softened and his mouth gaped open a bit with shock, realizing what his former best friend was holding.

A moment went by before anyone dared to make a noise, but then Toa spoke, "I am the one who collided into the shuttle that day Jin." She spoke before crying out her next few words. "**I am the one you should be blaming! I killed your family!**"

Everyone's eyes were on her and they were all shocked by the news, needless to say it had the biggest impact on Jin.

Not wanting to accept it jin walked a few steps closer to her and spoke, "No it can't be. Please tell me that isn't true." Her eyes were looking down in either shame or sorrow, and then a bang caught the attenttion of them.

And then...

**~Fast forward to the cell so I can actually get to MY plot.**

Gio busted out of his cell after sensing Toa's pain and came rushing directly to Jin's room.

"It's time to rescue Toa" He spoke after making his dramatic entrance. In response he only received a look of acknowledgment.

Gio walked over to where Jin was sitting and grabbed him by the collar of the shirt, he lifted him to his feet, still not letting go.

"We have to go the album's life is in danger." Gio spoke in urgency.

Jin acknowledged him and spoke, "Gio. It was her. Toa. She killed my family." All the while having an empty look in his eyes.

"Snap out of it!" Gio ordered, throwing him to the ground, causing the metal band to break again. "It's like you told me, no matter what you'll do anything to protect Toa, can't you see that now is the time." He said it as more of a statement than a question, but said it none the less.

Jin looked to his right from where he was lying down and stared at the metal band, causing memories of that day to rush through him again.

"Oh sis." He said sadly, but with a slight edge in his voice.

Jin got back to his and looked at Gio in the eyes with an empty expression. Gio hoped he had broken, through but when Jin spoke his next words, he all hope was shattered and anger swelled within his gut. He brought his fist into the air and made contact with Jin's face.

"How can you say that!? After everything thats happened, why do you give up on her now!?" Gio yelled, but his only response was a continuous look of despair, showing that he wasn't going to change his mind. "Whatever, I thought you were a better person than this Jin Kamishina." Gio turned around with a grunt and left the room to rescue Toa, leaving Jin by himself to his thoughts.

Jin lied there on the floor, to anyone who didn't know better, would have thought he was dead. Fortunately the person that came in was a guard, that came in due to the noise being made.

"Wha-what the hell happened. Oh-no!" The guard yelled thinking that Jin escaped, but much to his surprise said boy was simply lying on the floor.

"Uhh...err... Jin Kamishina, Commander Sakaki wishes to speak to you over the communication system. Follow me, and do not try to escape." The guard ordered.

Much to his surprise Jin complied, and slowly sat up,such as that of a zombie. Jin walked out the door and was quickly accompanied by two guards, one standing in front of him, and the other standing behind him. They walked down the halls for about four minutes before reaching a rather large door. The guard in front entered the security code, and the door slid open, allowing them access. Jin still having his head hanging down had walked into the back of the front guard, causing him to mess the code up at first though. Which was rewarded with an unresponded glare. The guards led Jin to the front of the room where a monitor was hanging. Within the next minute a picture showing the face of Commander Sakaki had shown up.

"Ahh Jin Kamishina, good to see that you see you still here." Sakaki spoke in an approving voice.

Jin kept his head down, which had to be remedied from a guard, who lifted his head up to meet the commander's face.

"Err, yes very good. Well Jin we have plenty that we can discuss, but I will cut to the main point. I have asked the soldiers that escorted you to bring you here becuase of the very same reason, I had you see me the first time we met. I still want you to join us. I want you to become a **dragonaut**!" He said, adding more volume and emphasis on dragonaut. He saw Jin's eyes widen a bit in what he assumed was surprised, and was satisfied to have gotten and emotion of life, from him.

"I...I don't know..." Jin spoke, just loud enough for Sakaki to hear.

"Think about it Jin, think of the void that has been left since the album left you." Jin eyes cast downards, waiting for the commander to continue. "We here at the ISDA and the members of the dragonauts, we can help fill that void, that emptiness in your heart." their eye's locked once again, and jin looked as though he was about to answer he just need one final push.

"You can even reunite with your old friend Kazuki, the two of you can be the best of friends once again. So tell me, will you join us?" A different push could have worked better, but this still gave him the push he needed to come up with an answer.

"...Yes..."

**Okay there is the prologue BWAH HA HA HA I'M DONE I ISH SHO HAPPEH! Err...that's nice... well anyway let me know what you think, I know I left off at a...well I could have left off at a better point to say the least, but its good enough, umm for those of you who came to read about, the Romance, Sielglinde will appear next chapter, umm, sometimes if I feel like it or not, or I think it may be a bit mature in some ways, I will give a FLUFF WARNING, umm though if I have fluff I assume it would be, teenager friendly...otherwise I would have to change the rating...xD good for me, and I know it wasn't that long but hey it is a prologue remember :P...well nothing left to say except,**

**~Ciao **


	2. A New Member, And Old Face

**Well I got what I set out for, to make the second chapter, that just so happened to be five views, I set the goals small since I know that there aren't many stories for this anime, so I don't expect that many views, for this anime category specifically :3 Though if possible do please review, it would be much appreciated to hear feedback on how I'm doing. Okay like I promised int the ending of the last chapter, Sielglinde will be in this chapter, and just for the sake of things, I probably won't let Toa die, and probably still link up some sort of relationship between her and Jin. Well no matter the case, we may as well get started now!**

**I must say, I was reading my previous chapter to get a starting head, but I read it...my writing was just horrible xD errors left and right, it nearly blinded my eyes. So in this chapter I'm going to try and do it better, but I am still the same person so don't hold me to that x3 So if any of you have any advice on how to improve my writing, it would be much appreciated.**

**Also due, to delay on writing this I have probably forgotten most of what actually happens in Dragonaut, aside from the random mess from the whole album hunting, and all of that. Although if Jin does become a dragonaut, I can just say screw the canon...can't I?**

**Ernest: I apologize xD it genuinely just showed your review x3 I no continue, cause I can't really be sure if others are even interested so I usually wait until I hit a certain number of views or get a review :3 Also I am working on the first chapter of around 163 stories, so please be understanding, same for anyone who enjoys this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own dragonaut (Heck, if I did, Toa wouldn't be running every two episodes)**

New Member, Familiar face

Jin lied in his bed, in his prison cell, waiting for the arrangements to be made, so he could be let out, and meet up with his fellow dragonauts. He looked at the hole that Gio had made, and started to wonder if the decision he made was right, but now it didn't really matter. He waited for about five more minutes, before one of the guards came up to the hole and told him that the others were now on the ship and the general had something to speak to him about. Jin nodded and made his way through the busted wall. The guard waved towards himself, signaling for Jin to follow. About a minute went by in silence, before the person escorting the new dragonaut decided to speak.

"You know, it's a good thing that you decided to join us as one of the dragonauts." He never bothered to turn his head, but Jin could imagine what his facial features would be.

"Why is that?" Jin unconsciously asked, becoming aware that he was in a conversation.

"Well, because you seem sane, the people here are nice and all, but they can be really difficult at times, especially the dragonauts. I hope that you may rub off on them." He chuckled slightly, still not turning his head to look at Jin.

He looked at the back of the guards' head while speaking, "What's wrong with them? They...seemed like...decent people." His tone was dull and didn't carry any emotion, almost sending a chill down the guards' back.

"W-well first there's Raina and his partner Howling Star, Where Raina can be cool and collected at most times, he can also be perversed in a silent fashion, leading to the rest of the agency getting complaints. As for Howling star...he is just loud and obnoxious, and I think you can imagine the troubles that he can cause." The guard explained awkwardly, continuing to escort Jin to the control central.

"What about the others?" Jin inquired, curious as to what might be said about the last five members.

"Well I assume you know who Machina and Akira," Jin nodded, "Well the trouble those two cause always has something to with their... relationship. They are always causing each other to become unfocused, it's a real hassle to get them focused again, but most of the time, at some point, one of them at least will remember the actual objective, so I suppose it all works out." The guard shook his, most likely in annoyance, but Jin decided to leave that for another time.

"Now the next one, would be your friend, Kazuki," Jin made sure he was listening to what would be said about his former enemy and/or friend.

"That kid, is far to arrogant, and just like Howling Star he is very loud, I don't think there has been a day that he hasn't either made some sort of ruckus or tried to get the general to allow him to retrieve Gio from you." Gin looked at the man, and thought back to when he first found out about the dragons and the Album, if he hadn't experienced the things that happened on that day, many things would have been different.

"...I didn't take Gio from him." At this the guard turned his, signaling Jin to continue, "I only rode him to get to... the Album...after that he only stayed with me because we both had the same goal...but at no time, did I decide to own him." He said, putting his head down, as he thought back to the times that he ha spent with Gio and Toa.

The guards reaction was a bit strange, after Jin had explained things, his 'tour guide' started to laugh, "So basically...Kazuki screwed up and proved to everyone that his actions had no merit?" Jin simply stared at the man, who had now toned down.

"...I wouldn't go that far with it...but it would have been nice if he actually considered other possibilities..."

The guard smiled at him and spoke, "Well I'm sure it will all work out eventually, now let's go." He turned around and continued to walk, Jin following close behind.

"What of the other two?" Jin decided that he wanted to get his opinion on all of them.

"Hmm? Oh right, the last two, Amadeus and Sielglinde." As soon as he said her name, for some reason Jin remembered that time at the pool on the moon, "Well there aren't too many problems with Amadeus, he is obedient, and doesn't ever give any back talk, although when Sielglinde is involved, he tends to take things to the extreme, and that can usually end in disaster."

That's when Jin remembered how Amadeus reacted when he saw him and Sielglnde reunite after the incident where everyone got separated. _I guess you really aren't alone, are you Baumgarde. _His thoughts were met by the guard's words as he continued,

"Sielglinde on the other hand, she is rather arrogant, like Kazuki, and she can become loud when she has a disagreement with someone. She also has a tendency to call others stupid or moron, due to her being much smarter than most people here." Jin felt strange inside as the guard continued, but decided to ignore it, "But...I think she is actually just lonely. I hear that she was that way as a child too, she seemed to only care about studying, and a dog that she used to have, apparently nothing else really mattered to her."

The guard was about to continue but was cut off by Jin, "I think your wrong...about her feeling alone that is..." The guard tossed him a confused look, curious about what Jin had to say on the matter, "It's nothing complexed, but I don't think she feels alone...because she has Amadeus with her, as long as he is here, she should never have the need to feel that way...they are friends after all."

The guard gave an understanding look, but shook his head regardless, "You have the mind that most would understand, however the people here...are different, the dragons are not people, they are simply a means to meet our goals." Jin's expressionless face, turned to one, of slight shock, "Though strangely enough, even though everyone else here feels that way, those two, Machina and Akira, they tend to have a different outlook on things." The guard chuckled a bit, "So you se-" He tried to say, but was cut off by Jin.

"you're wrong...I don't know about the rest of you...but the dragonauts...even if no one else thinks so, I know that they care about their dragons! I know that they don't think of them as just a tool! I know that they would be sad if their dragon were to be killed, and I know that they are happy when they are beside them!" It was the guards turn to be shocked now, after the way he had been acting beforehand, this kind of reaction, was not expected from Jin.

"A-alright, calm down kid, we don't need your head to explode before we even get to the control room." Jin complied, and calmed down, still thinking of what he had said before

_Be it so that they don't feel lonely...or if they want to spend the rest of their life with them...I know that they aren't thought of as tools by the ones that are closest to them._

* * *

In the control room, General Sakaki, watched this all play out on a monitor, with a shocked expression on his face. He decided to save the video into a file, for later purposes, in case it is required.

_What an interesting boy, I can't wait to learn more about him. _Sakai thought, with a smile on his face.

* * *

The guard that was escorting Jin, couldn't get what had just happened out of his head, and nearly forgot where they were headed. Once he had got in touch with reality again, he stopped, Jin doing the same. Jin looked at the back of the guards head, his face now back to the lonely one that he had worn before. The guard turned around, confusing Jin.

"...Jin Kamishina." He said, catching his attention. He was wondering if they had finally made it, but his next words, nearly made him fall over, "I apologize, but we missed our stop, please turn around." Jin sighed and did as he was told, as he waited to be redirected to the proper place.

The next few minutes went by in silence, since they no longer had anything to talk about. After a few more moments of walking, they made it to their destination. The guard opened the door, and let Jin inside, but didn't go in himself. Once Jin made it inside, the guard took his leave, allowing Jin to show himself around. He walked a little more inside, before being greeted by the General. Strangely enough that was the only other person in here at the moment.

"Where is everyone?" Jin questioned, before letting Sakaki speak.

"...Welcome Jin Kamishina, I apologize that I am the only one here at the moment, the others should be here, at any moment. Please be patient while you wait." Jin nodded, and stood near a wall on the right side of the room.

As he was about to lean on it, the supposed wall, started to rise, and he fell over on to his back. When he landed he winced from the pain, after hitting his head on the floor. When he recovered and opened his eyes, he saw something he definitely did not expect to. Looking up, he saw Sielglinde...well what was under her at least. After seeing this, half of the people in the room started to let out small laughs due to the situation. Those people included Howling Star, Raina, who was more or less silently chuckling, Akira, and Sakaki himself. The remaining for had the following looks, Machina, simply watched the scene, no real care showing up, Amadeus looked as though he were about to blow a fuse, Jin however didn't really care, his emotions as they are now wouldn't let him enjoy it, so his face remained empty, and bland. Sielglinde was confused as to why everyone was acting weird, they had just entered the room after all, but when she looked down and saw Jin laying under her, her face was brimmed with the color red. She was about to step on his face for 'his' perversed actions, but not caring about being stepped on, he moved out-of-the-way, hearing her foot hit the floor instead. After he stood up, everyone looked at him and stopped their varied expressions after they noticed the empty and lost look on his face.

Even after noticing this, Sielglinde wasn't going to just let it go.

(Of course not, since when has ANY heroine from ANY anime or manga just let it go?)

"J-just what in the hell do you think you're doing stupid!?" She yelled at him, starting to regain her composure. _But what's with that look, doesn't he care that he just saw what he did? ...He doesn't swing that was does he!?_ Her thoughts going wild, she started to feel irritated for different purposes.

"...I didn't do anything...I just fell and you were standing there..." He explained, not really caring how this plays out, "...plus why do you care, aren't you above such things such as this?"

She gave him a confused look over an angry one, "What are you talking about, what would make you think something like that?" She asked, trying to think of any of their encounters, that could have made him think that.

Then she remembered something, but he spoke before she could stop him, "It's like when we first met, you didn't even phase when you saw me naked, even though, I'm going to assume, that was your first experience dealing with a male's body." He said, not letting his emotions leave his mouth.

_Plus you called me small without hesitation... _He thought bitterly.

The others in the room, save Amadeus gasped, at this unexpected news. She once again grew a blush on her face, "T-t-that has nothing do with this! And what do you mean your going to assume!? Of course it was my first!" She yelled, still blushing slightly.

_Plus I didn't know you then, it's only to be expected when you don't know the person! _Her thoughts continued, to a different route, _...Did you think I was some kind of slut!?_ Now she was just making herself mad, instead of Jin doing it for her.

"What do you mean nothing? If anything else, this and that are nearly the same only, I got it worse. I think that this at the very least makes us even." He said, growing confused about why they were having this conversation in the first place.

"Ye- But yo- Are you two going to continue or can we start what we were going to discuss?" She got cut off by Sakaki. She pouted slightly, not like the fact that she was interrupted, but kept quiet regardless.

She sighed, signaling for Sakaki to speak, "Okay now that I have your attention, and their little scene is over, I would like to bring up some important matters." They all looked up to him in curiosity, "Although before that, I must apologize that your friend couldn't make it Jin, he was a bit busy with something, probably thinking about how to get Gio back again." Jin nodded to him in understanding.

"Back to business, I wanted to inform you all of two things, the more important of those two things would be that...the Album still lives." This caught the attention of all of the dragons and dragonauts, Jin included.

"But how? Wasn't she hurling towards the Earth, she shouldn't have been able to survive that!" Howling Star exclaimed, unable to accept what he has been told.

"That may be true, but in this case that did not happen. Gio was the one that saved her. Even without a pilot, he was able to make it to the Album's pod in time and change the trajectory, making it land in the ocean, instead of intercoursing with the land that she would have, had Gio not done what he did." Everyone sighed, finding the news hard to believe, however for some reason, Jin felt relieved that both Gio and Toa had made it to safety.

"Well that's fine then, we need the Album alive anyway if I am not mistaken." Raina spoke, with his usual refined tone. Sakaki nodded and then looked over at Jin.

"So what's the other news?" Akira asked, feeling a bit curious as to what would be in comparison to the first set of information.

Though before Sakaki could say anything, Sielglinde interrupted him, "Actually, now that I think about it, why is this guy here anyway?" She asked, pointing at jin, nearly poking his eye out.

Sakaki coughed before speaking, "Yes, if you would let me explain, I could tell you. Jin Kamishina actually has to do with the second set of news." Everyone, save Jin, gave the general a confused look.

"What do you mean by that?" Michna questioned, everyone else wondering the same thing.

"Actually, Jin here has officially agreed to becoming a dragonaut. He will now be working with you, on you missions. I expect you all to treat him with hospitality, as you do with each other. He finished, keeping certain thoughts to himself, _ Actually...try not to treat him like that... we don't need him resigning on the first week..._ He inwardly sighed, as he gave a stern look to the original party.

"Wait what was that?" Howling Star, asked, trying to make sure he heard right, whilst everyone else had gaping jaws and shocked looks.

"You needn't worry, your hearing is as good as ever Howling Star, but just in case, I shall say it again. Jin Kamishina will now be working with you as a dragonaut." After realizing that he heard right, Howling Star joined his friends in their shocked looks.

After they recovered, from their little episode, Raina walked up to Jin and lifted his hand gesturing a handshake. Jin accepted the gesture and met hands with him, "Welcome to the dragonauts, Jin Kamishina, we look forward to working with you." He said with a smile, with everyone else doing the same.

(Insert different poses, to match each dragon/dragonauts personality)

Jin, for the first time since coming here, made an effort to make a small, subtle smile, "It's a pleasure, please take care of me for now on."

"Of course!" Howling Star said, answering for Raina.

Sakaki, looked over at each of the dragonauts, and then a though came to his head, and he coughed to catch everyone's attention again. Once he knew that he had it, he spoke loud enough so everyone could hear him, "Okay now that all of that is settled, I would like to figure something out, that thing being...we still need to think of where Jin Kamishina will be staying from now on." This confused Jin, since he was thinking that had already be planned out. Everyone else was caught off guard as well, since this was unusual for the general.

"For now I will give you time to decide who he will be staying with, or if none of you want him, he could stay by himself, though at the moment that isn't preferable. If none of you can decide I will decide for myself."

**Okay I think that does it for this chapter, thank you for reading and if you enjoyed feel free to review, it does me good, to hear what you people think I should stop or change about my writing, or just what you think about the story in general. Although if you are curious the reason for me stopping the story there is for you all to decide where he should stay, in general the only two options are in Sielglinde's room (This is a story with that pairing after all) or by himself, I can make either of those work in the favor of this story. Please if you want him to end up somewhere, please send me a message or put it in the review (I still don't know how to make polls xD) I also apologize for OOC or wrong details in either the characters or the story itself, it has been a while since I have watched dragonaut, I have now been caught up with the more ongoing anime, and other older ones as well, also manga have caught my interest so those distract me too. If there is delay in the chapters, please forgive me, I am currently in an endless cycle of writing, so I have to make chapters for my current four stories, and other stories that are in the works, so please be patient... I don't think there is anything else to say, so**

**~Ciao**


End file.
